


Have I told you lately that I love you

by drelfina



Series: Loyalty AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Founders Era, Loyalty, M/M, amazing another danzou is not that crazy fic, more loyalty, soft kagami is soft, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: He wakes covered in silk.in the aftermath, in that twilight moment between dawn and day, between waking and sleep, they can just be Kagami and Danzou





	Have I told you lately that I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).

> Perelka_L keeps drawing art for me to look at and i keep having to write it 
> 
> aaaargh.
> 
> And here is the art perelka drew in response to the previous part.... [here ](https://perelka-l.tumblr.com/post/187208704543/perelka-l-slowly-dies-for-fantasy-au-in-which)

He wakes warm and clean, his nose burrowed against body-warmed silk. 

It's quiet. 

He knows it's quiet, and the din of steel against steel, the screams are finally fading into back into his imagination. 

Ah. 

It is the day after. 

He'd come back, victorious, always. 

With his Lord's Will in his arm and his Conviction in his eyes, how could he not? 

The gurgle of a scream fades away in the strong, slow quiet beat of his Lord's heart against his ear, and all he has to do is trace his fingers against his Lord's back - feeling the slightest textural difference in the warp of the thread, the way the dyes are just the slightest different - tracing it. 

Cloud and leaf . 

Konoha. 

"You're awake." 

He hums, curling his fingers into the mark - the crest of their country, over his Lord's back - and feels his Lord's palm, broad and warm, on his own back, over his own crest. Where if he was wearing his own clothes, the Uchiha crest would be embroidered. Instead … 

"Come on. Sit up. I have to check the bandages." 

He presses his fist against his Lord's back for a moment, and then releases it, pulling away to sit up - 

His own marks creasing the crest on his Lord's back, the only personal marking he allows himself. 

Because his Lord was Konoha was Danzou, and the way to serve… 

His Lord's hands smooth away the silk robes from his shoulders, pushing the silk down over his arm, and he obligingly lifts his arm to let his Lord check that he hasn't bled overnight. 

"Good," his Lord says and presses his lips to his uninjured deltoid, warm lips against sleep-warmed skin and he sighs, shivering a little. 

In the mornings like this, too early for anyone else to be up, too late for anyone to still be awake, he can see the man in his Lord - the man he'd sworn his blade to, and his service to his Will. 

"If it bleeds," his Lord - no, Danzou - says. 

"I will go to a Healer," he says. 

"Good." 

And then Danzou's hand cups his cheek and pulls him closer to exchange a soft, deep kiss - and he goes with it, melting in. 

Just this little slice of time, in between Lord and Duty, in the twilight of just before dawn, he can let himself just be Kagami, be Kagami with the man he had first fallen in love with.


End file.
